Don’t judge a book by its cover
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: Why do people always say that? What will Ichigo do when Kish miss looks a weird book? And what will they do when not only then but also their friend’s life’s hang in danger? Lemon I&K Idea from the book Fushigi Yugi and The Never ending story
1. The book that was judged

I do not own Tokyo mew for this story or any of my other stories so please don't get me :)

**

* * *

**

The book that was judged

* * *

'Kish have you read the book I gave you yet' asked Ichigo who wanted to so much talk about the book she let Kish have to read. After hearing the question asked by his kitten Kish quickly turned his head to the unread book.

'Uh not really' said Kish as he turned from the book and towards the Kitchen he was yelling to. 'Why not it a really good book' said Ichigo as she stuck her from out of her and Kish's kitchen.

'It doesn't look that good' said Kish as he turned his head back to the still un-inserting book. 'Kish have you for got what I told you… you shouldn't judge a book by its cover' said Ichigo from the kitchen as she turned back to her dinner cooking.

'I know I know but if I do what will happen' asked Kish with a grin because Ichigo was still yet a finish his same question. 'Well…' said Ichigo as she stuck her head once again out the kitchen door.

(_Huh can't even answer my question_) thought his as a smug look ran across his face. (_Look at him and his smug look I bet he thinks I'll just freeze like last time_) thought Ichigo as she stopped tapping her chine and walked over to Kish.

'If you do then bad things will happen to you and maybe even you friends and family' said Ichigo as she picked the dusty book of the floor. 'Ya right' said Kish as he turned from the book that was being help in front of his face.

'So does that mean you don't care what happen to us?' said Ichigo in a fake sad voice as she walked back into the kitchen with the book help tight in her hands. 'Aww come on Ichigo do you really expect me to beli…' said Kish as he walked into the kitchen but stopped his sentence short when he saw only that same dusty book in the kitchen on the ground instead of in the hand of his loving kitten.

'Uh Ichigo where you go stop playing I told you I don't believe you' sad Kish as he looked around the kitchen walking further and further inside. Kish then picked up the some how clean book and walked out of the kitchen in search of his lost kitten.

'Ichigo come out I told you I don't believe you' said Kish a little scared as he walked into their bed room search from bed to floor, closet and more but still found no sight of his love. "Ichigo where are you I'm starting to freak out here" yelled Kish as he started to search the guest room for her and also the bathrooms but still found her no where around.

"Ichigo where are you" yelled Kish out of frustration as he collapses to the ground in tears. As Kish tears ran on and on the book that Ichigo was last holding fell to the ground and was left untouched again.

(Hours later)

'Hello Mew café this is Pudding speaking May I take your order' said Pudding with happiness in her voice. 'Pudding (snuff) have you seen (snuff) Ichigo today' asked Kish over the phone as he sat on Ichigo and his bed. 'No not at all today Kish are you okay' asked Pudding a little worry at the sound of Kish's voice on the other line.

"No I can't find Ichigo" yelled Kish with pain as he started to cry all over again for his missing Kitten. 'Are you sure she didn't g out for food or something' said Pudding as she tried to calm down the crying Kish through the phone.

"Yes I saw her walk into the kitchen hours ago and when ii went in she was no longer there' said Kish saying the last part a little soft with more pain in his voice. 'Uh… did she go anywhere else in the house as a joke or something…what was the last thing she said to you' asked Pudding as she tried to get more info to see if it was a joke or not.

"No I looked all over the house and called for her too…the last thing she said was that if I kept judging this book she gave me then bad thing will happen to her and you guys' said Kish as he tried once again to stop his tears from coming.

'Uh…wait a minute Kish let me get Ryou' said Pudding as she laid the phone down and ran to Ryou telling him every thing that Kish told her and asked for help on what to say to calm him down. As Kish waited for Pudding to return he started to feel more and more fear for his Ichigo build up inside of him over and over.

'Kish' said Ryou who quickly drew Kish from his ball of fear and pain. 'Yes (snuff)' said Kish as he turned back to the voice her was hearing from the phone. 'I'm sure Ichigo is alright just calm down' said Ryou softly as he spoke the hurt Kish.

'Okay (snuff)' said Kish softly as he began to wipe away his tears. 'Now Kish do you think you can transfer yourself over here so we can talk' said Ryou as he wait to Kish's response. 'Sure' said Kish as he and Ryou traded goodbye's and hung up.

(Moments later)

'Kish over here' said Ryou as he saw Kish appear in the door way of the café. Kish then slowly began to walk towards Ryou and the other still feeling bad that he can't find his beloved Ichigo anywhere. 'What's that' asked Tart who had popped in the pick Pudding up from work but decide to stay longer after hearing about his hurt brother.

'It's the book Ichigo wanted me to read and the book I found on the kitchen floor after she had walked inside the kitchen' sad Kish as he held out the book in front of the others. 'Oh wow that's the book Ichigo said was the greatest story she's ever read' said Lettuce as she quickly grabbed the book from Kish's hands. 'May I read it' said Lettuce as she stared at the book.

'Sure' said Kish softly as he watched the happy Lettuce run and sit down with the book quickly opening it with a thrill. 'Now Kish tell us everything that happen before Ichigo vanished' said Ryou as he turned from his happily reading wife and back to the sad Kish.

'Well…

(To Lettuce and her reading)

'Once upon a time there was a girl name Kitten who was madly in love with this boy name Chris who was good at school and was also Kittens classmate. 'Kitten wake up……..

* * *

Authors note 

Ya ya I know how wrong it is to stop it right here but you'll get over it. Give me some good reviews and the next one will be longer I promise.


	2. A friend who knew too much

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and I'll never will but I'm glad I can make you smile with a story like this.

**

* * *

**

A friend who knew too much

* * *

Last chapter 

'Now Kish tell us everything that happen before Ichigo vanished' said Ryou as he turned from his happily reading wife and back to the sad Kish.

'Well…

(To Lettuce and her reading)

'Once upon a time there was a girl name Kitten who was madly in love with this boy name Chris who was good at school and was also Kittens classmate. 'Kitten wake u…

* * *

As Lettuce continued to read she couldn't help but feel like this book was reminding her of someone close. But not knowing who she continued to read listening ever so lightly to the conversation of her missing friend. 

(Back to Kish)

'And then she went to the kitchen with the book and I followed her to say sorry but all I saw was that book in the kitchen' said Kish sadly as he ended his story. 'And you looked everywhere for her' asked Ryou as he looked at Kish then turned to the strange book in his wife's hands.

'Yes I looked everywhere incase she had changed into her cat form again but still found her nowhere' said Kish as he also turned to the strange book in lettuce's hands. 'So what do you think happened to Ichigo' asked Tart as he turned to Ryou with a worry look for his lost sister in law.

'I think it has something to do with that book' said Keiichiro who was sitting next to Mint listening to the story carefully. 'Huh but how' asked Pai as he stood looking at Keiichiro with anger and confusement.

'I agree it has to involve that book' said Zakuro as she stood up next to Pai grabbing his fist and unfolding it to place her hand inside. 'I'm sure she is okay where ever she is at' said Zakuro in a smoothing whisper as she leaned into Pai's ear.

'I'm not sure about the book being responsible' said Ryou as he stood and walked over to Lettuce watching her turn yet another page in the very strange book. 'Well what do you suppose happen to her' asked Mint as she stood beside Keiichiro look at Ryou with anger.

'I have no idea but if you want me and Lettuce will check the book out and do some testes on it to see if it has something to do with Ichigo's disappearing so strangely' said Ryou as he grabbed Lettuce's arm pulling her up to stand. 'Okay' said Mint as she turned from Ryou and looked at Keiichiro with sleepy eyes.

'Uh do you mind if the rest of us go ahead home for shut eye and return in the morning' asked Keiichiro as he saw his sleepy fiancé flap her eyes in tiredness. 'Sure we'll call you as soon as we find something' said Ryou as he started to walk to his study with the reading Lettuce slowly trailing behind.

'Kish if you want you can stay with me and Tart to night' said Pudding, as she was worry still plastered on Kish's face. 'Ya we don't mind' said Tart as he walked over to Kish.

'Thanks but…' said Kish but was unable to finish as Pudding interrupted. 'No, I don't want you to be alone I worry that something might happen to you too Kish just please come stay with us just for tonight' asked Pudden with a strong hint of worry in her voice.

'Okay' said Kish as he saw Pudden look at him with worry.

'We'll see you guy's in the morning okay' said Pai as he grabbed Zakuro's waist and transport him and her home. 'Okay bye guy's' said Mint as she also grabbed Keiichiro's hand and started to walk away to their car to drive home.

'Bye' said Tart as he also grabbed Pudding's waist transporting him and her home along with Kish at their side.

(After everyone's departure)

'Lettuce do you mind if I borrow that book for a sec' asked Ryou as he looked at his non-sleepy wife. 'Huh oh sure honey' said Lettuce as she hand the book to Ryou and watched as he examined the book carefully.

'Lettuce did you see read anything strange or see anything strange while you were reading it' asked Ryou as he turned from the book and to the staring Lettuce. 'Well the story it was tell was kind of strange but I guess I could of just over used my imagination' said Lettuce as she turned from her loving husband and back to the book.

'Oh…well here you can finish reading it and as soon as your done go to bed okay you've been pretty busy today' said Ryou as he remember how many times Lettuce fell from trying to hurry to customers. 'Okay I will oh and you don't need to stay up too late either working on this you know what it does to you' said Lettuce as she remember all the times Ryou was cranky from staying up late.

'Yes I know and I will join you in bed as soon as I'm done okay' said Ryou as he handed the book back to Lettuce and kissed her goodnight. Lettuce then gave a okay nod and headed to her and Ryou's bedroom.

(As Ryou studied)

'I still don't see anything strange about that book' said Ryou as he looked at samples of the book that he had gathered from Lettuce later on that night. Ryou started to feel sleep cover over him but he knew the others would be upset if he didn't try to find out where Ichigo vanished to.

'Ichigo please tell me where you are' said Ryou with sadness. 'Ryou please come to bed you need your sleep' came Lettuces soft voice from the door to their room.

'But I still can't…okay I'm coming just go back to bed I'll be there soon I promise' said Ryou who always hated to see Lettuce worry about him and not her self. 'Okay' said Lettuce as she turned with the book still in her hand and walk in the room.

'I'll just have to look some more at the prints in the morning' said Ryou with a yarn as he walked away from the telescope prints of the book. As Ryou walked into the room he looked around as hard as he could but couldn't see a thing.

'Lettuce why are all these lights out if your still reading' asked Ryou as he looked around the room for his supposable still reading Lettuce. 'Huh…' said Lettuce from the side of the bed as she stood up.

'Oh I decide to leave some for tomorrow' said Lettuce as she slipped into their bed and patted the spot beside her. Finally seeing his wife he walked over to the bed and slipped in beside her for sleep.

'Night love' said Lettuce as she wrapped her arm around Ryou so her head and half of her chest would lay across his in a warming way. 'Night' said Ryou who had a hint of anger in his voice for not being able to find a clue as to where Ichigo was.

(Hours later)

'Why does this keep happening' asked Lettuce as she removed her head from the toilet and wiped her mouth. 'I've been vomiting for a week every night' said Lettuce as she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in fear that she might vomit again.

You could be pregnant said a voice in her head as she removed her head from her mouth. 'But I thought it was just from all this stuff of moving in getting married and going to wedding's' said Lettuce as she remembered that she's been busy all year.

Are you could be pregnant said the voice again which made Lettuce place her hand over her stomach in shock. 'I would love a child and I'm sure Ryou would too' said Lettuce as she once again wiped her mouth clean and stood to leave the bathroom.

But as Lettuce stop to leave something from the corner of the room caught her eyes and made her quickly turn to it. 'I don't remember leaving you there' said Lettuce as she walked over to the book Ichigo wanted Kish to read and picked it up.

(Off in Ryou's study)

After Ryou had left his study he was unable to see the quick and weird change in the books sample he took. Inside the book sample It was white and plain like any other book sample but as soon as Ryou left the book began to change a strange color of red not plain red dark red as if someone dried his or her blood with it.

And strangely after a moments of air the sample began to vanish and it was gone just like something else or someone else.

* * *

Author note 

I know this chapter might didn't make sense but I'll try to make it better I promise so please review and tell me how you liked it so far.


	3. Books are always a mystery

I no own Tokyo mew mew and neither do you

**

* * *

**

Books are always a mystery

* * *

Last chapter

But as Lettuce stop to leave something from the corner of the room caught her eyes and made her quickly turn to it. 'I don't remember leaving you there' said Lettuce as she walked over to the book Ichigo wanted Kish to read and picked it up.

(Off in Ryou's study)

After Ryou had left his study he was unable to see the quick and weird change in the books sample he took. Inside the book sample it was white and plain like any other book sample but as soon as Ryou left the book began to change a strange color of red not plain red dark red as if someone dried his or her blood with it.

And strangely after a moments of air the sample began to vanish and it was gone just like something else or someone else.

* * *

(Early that morning at Tart's house)

Kish's body continued to toss back and forth with sweat as his dream got worst.

(Inside Kish's dreams)

'I'm sorry Ichigo I really am, I'll read the book I promise…just please don't leave me' cried Kish as he continued to fight off the many chairs and things, trying to stop him from reaching Ichigo and the book.

"Let me go, I must get to Ichigo…so let me go" yelled Kish as he continued to fight away from the objects.

Kish pushed and pushed against the objects, but then stopped as something big and hard popped in front of him.

'How did this wall get here'

'I never disappeared' said a dark voice as the room around Kish changed from his house to a big black room full of nothing but darkness.

'W…w…wh…who's th…the…there' stuttered Kish as he tried to see through the darkness of the room.

'You will learn in time' said the dark voice as it vanished and the room began to lighten back up into Kish and Ichigo's living room.

'I'm home…but where Ichigo…' said Kish as he ran to the kitchen in search of Ichigo and the book.

Just as Kish entered the Kitchen a high screech of a scream ran through the room.

"Kish please…Kish save us please," cried Ichigo as she ran from the flames racing towards her.

'Us...' said Kish softly as he felt his heart began to ache as Ichigo got caught in the flame.

'Stop it get away from me please stop' cried another girl as a loud smack ranged through the huge kitchen.

Kish turned towards the cry with fright only to see Lettuce tired to a hard rock as an evil and very ugly demon whipped her with a spiky whip.

'You know books are always a mystery…you never know what will happen if you read it'

Kish turned towards the voice behind him, as the room became dark as before.

'Or if you don't' the deep voice became stronger as the sentence ended and a person appeared before Kish's eyes making them widen with more terror and fear.

The deep voice person's hands slowly ran across Kish's face as it violently gripped his chin forcing Kish to stare at the person before him.

"You should never judge a book by its cover'

Just then the dark voice person and the place around Kish vanished as he awoke in a violent sweat.

'…Ichigo…'

(At the café)

'Lettuce…come on where are you' said Ryou as he walked around the upstairs part of the café where him and Lettuce lived.

Ryou the opened the bathroom door after noticing that the light was on as he walked in, but found that Lettuce wasn't there either.

'Dang she's not here either where could she…' Ryou's words then stopped as he saw the book in the corner of the room.

'Why she leave the book there' Ryou walked over to the book and picked it up as he walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the café.

'Maybe I'll find her on the monitor along with Ichigo' said Ryou as he walked down stair through the café and to the lab in the basement.

As Ryou began to type into the huge computer screen the book began to glow bright dark red as a light and hard to hear scream can from inside the book saying.

'…Help…'

* * *

Authors note 

Sorry this update took so long but I promise to update this soon since I have everything planed for what I want to happen next in this story so please be patient school is almost over which means update up-date update. So review and thank you for reading my story


End file.
